Daffodils
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Andromeda, a shifter of unknown origins, is welcomed into Bella's life. Not much is known about her past but she has grown very protective of Bella. Sam Uley and the rest of the shifters are trying to figure out just who this new girl is and why she decided to come to Forks, of all places in the world.
1. Meeting Andromeda

**Hello little lovelies, here is the first chapter of another new story. I own nothing except new characters and ideas, this fanfic starts off during New Moon. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. I'll be taking a break from my story Wilted, I just lost interest but will hopefully pick it back up soon since I plan to rewatch some episodes of ouat.**

I stood with Bella, tomorrow was her birthday and god did that piss her right off. "Bella, you're overthinking this. Edward is hundreds of years older than you and eventually you will be changed. Even if Edwards decides against it."

"I know." She bit the inside of her cheek, "He wouldn't be happy with me going to the Volturi though. He might hate me."

"You worry so much. He could never hate you, he worships the ground you walk on. But I wasn't talking about the Volturi, I know people who will change you; people I grew up with." Her eyes lit up as I told her this, "But no we are not going right now and if you suggest it I'm throwing you out of that goddamn window."

A weak smile tugged at the corners of her lips, "You still haven't old me how you know all of this stuff, what your story is…" she changed the subject.

"One day I will, for now I promised to keep very hush-hush about it." I shrugged, "It's nothing too special."

"More special than being an aging human." She grumbled in response. I shook my head as I laughed, Bella has changed so much since I had met her last year. She was shy, impressionable, and scared. But with help and encouragement, from yours truly, she's blossomed and come to learn how strong she could be. She didn't stumble over her words as much, although she still was very socially anxious. But that's okay, I was here to help her when the outside world became too much.

We sat together in silence eating pizza and watching reruns of Friends episodes, seemingly too soon Charlie arrived home and disturbed us from our vegetative state. "Have you two even moved since I left this morning?" he questioned, it was easy to tell he didn't care much that we hadn't; he was just trying to act like a stereotypical parent I guess.

"Yeah, we had to pay for the pizzas" I yawned and stretched my stiff limbs. "What time is it anyway?"

He huffed as he checked his watch, "10:30" he threw his jacket on his recliner. "School tomorrow. Time for you to go Andy." He tried to sound stern but ended up sounding awkward and uncomfortable. I smiled and grabbed my bag, giving both Charlie and Bella a hug before heading to the place I was staying. A simple motel room. Bella didn't like it much that I literally lived in a motel room at the moment. And for the past year. But I didn't mind much.

"Stop walking" sighing as I turned around, there stood none other than Sam Uley.

"What do you want this time?" I impatiently questioned, "I'm not going with you, I don't care about your legends. They're not who I am. None of you even know where to trace me back to. There's no hope in finding anything. Just give up." I turned and started walking as I talked.

"We did find something though, it's something small but it's a start. You are needed to figure this out."

"I doubt. But sure, tomorrow I'll be right over after Bella's party." He was gone as the words left my mouth. With a roll of my eyes I finished the long walk and let myself fall onto the bed.

Eventually I pulled myself up and showered, taking my time and definitely not making a Mohawk out of my short hair. And definitely not acting out scenes from The Outsiders because there is no way I'm absolutely obsessed with old movies and greasers. God. I'm a loser. I sighed to myself as I let the warm water rinse the green tea smelling soap from hair and exfoliated my face. Afterwards I slipped into a baggy shirt and passed out.

 **Next day**

"Andy! Get up!" It was Bella, her face frantic. "We're going to be late if you don't get your butt up."

"My butt doesn't want to get up." I grumbled but let her pull me from the mess of blankets I had created. Quickly I dressed then fixed my hair and but on a tad bit of makeup. "Let's go" I smiled as she gave me a death glare.

"You're lucky I brought you cold pizza" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hell yeah I am. Let's get our asses to school."

On the drive to the hell we were confined to for the next year or so we ate cold pizza and rambled about things that didn't matter.

"Ya know…" she started, hesitating, "I was thinking about maybe cutting all my hair off, like yours…"

"Oh fuck yeah, do it. Go back to the motel and I'll do it right now!" I was ecstatic, she had been musing the idea for quite some time; she hated having long hair. She admitted it never felt quite right, that it was a little too feminine for her.

"I don't know." She shrugged and laughed nervously, "What if I look bad? And I think Edward likes my long hair better…what if he can't stand how I look with it shorter?"

"I swear it's like you want me to punch you." I scoffed, "Doesn't matter what the hell he prefers, what matters is how you feel and the acceptance you're learning to give yourself. He's your mate, he loves you and therefore will love you when you change to better yourself. He'll be proud of you."

She gulped and gripped the steering wheel tighter as she parked, "I don't know…I need to think more…"

"Don't sweat it, just let me know when you're ready." We grabbed our things and headed into school, "I have to go tutor that freshman, I'll see you soon" I smiled, I didn't have as many classes as she did so I tutored in my spare time. As I passed Alice I handed her my gift for Bella.

"It's not wrapped!" she huffed.

"Adorable" I laughed, "I can't wrap for shit, I get too distracted with the ribbons."

"Typical cat" she narrowed her tawny eyes, "I'll wrap it for you, she'll love it though."

And then came lunch, Alice had assured me she had polished the glass and thought it was a very good idea I took many precautions to make sure if the globe was dropped or knocked over it would not be broken. I passed out for the few minutes I could.

Alice was the one who took pride in shaking me awake, "You have one more class, stop taking cat naps."

"Everyone wants me to punch them today, dear fucking Christ." I moaned as I stomped off with Bella to whatever class was next, I barely cared.


	2. Blood and broken ribs

**Hey peoples, here is another chapter of Daffodils for you guys. I only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. So, yeah, enjoy I guess.**

"Why do I have to wear a dress again? You know damn well Bella will be wearing her jeans and hoodie, if she hasn't change into sweats." I groaned like a five-year-old.

Alice cursed under her breath, "I forgot to have Edward make her change, dammit. She better not be wearing sweats; I will kill this girl." She whirled out of the room, her flowy dress making her look so elegant.

"What the actual shit though" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, "Graceful is one thing elegant is another. And I swear I can't do either. I shifted as I looked into the mirror, the paneled yet flowy dress was comfortable and only partially skin tight. Golden snake jewelry adorned my freckled skin, and heels laced by ribbons made my legs look different-in a very good way.

My make-up hadn't changed though; I wasn't big on going all out unless I had to. I walked downstairs, my heels making a delightful noise against the wooden steps.

"Something doesn't feel right." I stopped, a cold chill running down my spine.

"Oh hush." Alice fluttered past me and kept arranging everything, if she would just calm down maybe she could see what I felt.

"You must be Rosalie." I walked toward the goddess like beauty that stood near a human boulder.

"And you must be someone I don't care about." I laughed louder than I intended to.

"True enough, I've been told you're great with cars. Like, the literal best." She raised her brow, obviously very pleased to be getting such high praise. "And I am the literal worst. Is there any way you could at least teach me how to drive one, I am very clueless and I'm just bridging the pathetic side of all of practically everything." I made way too many hand gestures, but I guess she found it amusing.

"While I'm here, sure. Crash one of my babies and I will end your life."

"Note taken. Thank you, your majesty" I made a dramatic gesture of bowing to her and shuffling away as I did.

It wasn't long before Bella arrived, it wasn't long before things went very wrong either.

I was in my full form, making sure no hungry vampires entered the house. Everybody looked more frantic than I had ever seen them, growls and groans filled the crisp night air. Once things had calmed amongst them and they didn't look like they were ready to rip Bella apart I let myself change back. Alice raced forward and helped me up, they had not been so gentle at first. "Carlisle will need to set your ribs." Her voice was so soft, so sad.

"I can do that on my own, don't worry. Just tell Bella I'm sorry, I have to go." It hurt to breathe, let alone walk, which is what I had to do to get back to the motel. I didn't make it too far before collapsing in the woods, I wasn't alone too long though. "Sam, you might as well come help me and not sit in the shadows and wait till I pass out." The crunching of fallen leaves and twigs was a welcomed noise.

"They're nothing but trouble." He said as he picked me up.

"In life there are two roads, one is full of adventure and knowledge and the other has comfort and safety; not something I'm very fond of." I sighed, which only caused more pain. "Just take me to the motel, stalker."

"No. You will be coming to the reservation; you can be watched there while you heal. When you are better we can work on what I mentioned last night."

I groaned, "I don't need to be watched, it's not like I haven't broken ribs before."

"Just be quiet, child."

"Shut your face old man, at least I'll stay young for a long time. It's worked thus far" I joked, "I mean, ever since I started to live with them that is."

"How long ago was that?"

"Only two years ago, I'm not that old. Yet, I suppose. One day we'll all age, even it's in the moments of our death."

"I see"

"It also helps to be injected with their venom, if it bonds with you right then you're immortal."

"If?"

"It could also make your insides turn to liquid and dissolve all your meat and bones and skin. Not a very pretty process, is sure to end you though. Especially when you're too much of a coward…yeah"

"You took that risk?"

"To be honest it was the reason I had done it. I wasn't over seeing my family killed. I was so young but I don't think that's something you can forget."

"I'm sorry you've had to witness that, no one should have to. We are here." I looked around and sure enough we were at the reservation, this was my second time here but only my first in human form. "How are you feeling Andromeda?"

"God, please just call me Andy. My name sounds so regal coming out of your mouth, so weird. And I'm fine, it's starting to heal though."

"Alright Andy, I'm going to put you down. Set them as quickly as you can, please do not scream."

"I will try my best." Jesus fuck this is going to hurt.

I laid in a spare bed, my ribs were set and I was healing. Now all I had to do was sleep, which was obviously going to be impossible. Sam came and checked on me every hour on the hour, meeting my golden eyes each time. After the witching hour passed I finally fell into a semi peaceful sleep.


	3. Healed

**Heyo, as usual I only own new characters and events and ideas. I make no money from my shitty writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. And yes, this chapter is a rather angry one at the end. I'm not a huge fan of twilight but god when Edward said what he had to Bella it struck a chord with me. So, enjoy.**

"Good afternoon" Sam smiled as I walked from the room, my sides ached but other than that I felt great. He handed me a cup of coffee and a sub sandwich. "Thought you would be hungry."

"So, so hungry." I moaned as I bit into the sandwich, "So good, Jesus"

"I've talked to Billy; I will come get you tonight. We can only do the ritual during the witching hour."

"Of course." I cracked my back as I finished off the cup of coffee. "Whatever, sounds good. Do you drive? Can you drive me to the motel so I can change clothes? I really don't feel like walking through the woods or up the road in a dress and heels."

"I don't like to drive but I'll have Jacob drive you over there. He doesn't know about any of this yet so please, no talking about what is going on around him."

"Alright, as long as I get to put on something comfortable I don't really care."

After I finished eating Sam walked me over to Jacobs house, he looked like he had just woken up too. He looked around 16, 17 I guess. He had long dark hair and bronze skin.

"Drive her to the motel down the road." it sounded more like a demand. But hey, whatever works. "Her name is Andromeda."

"I prefer to be called Andy though, he doesn't listen too well." I stepped between them, neither looked too happy with each other.

"Yeah, okay." He shrugged and let me into his house, "I need to put on clothes"

"Oh, you're only in pj pants," I laughed, he had a well-defined chest and abdominal muscles. I had to admit, Jacob was a very good looking guy. I wonder if this was the same Jacob Bella grew up with. I could always ask…but then again if I remembered correctly he was a little too in love with her and she was happy with her mate. I didn't want him to spring out and get excited and start blabbering about someone who didn't love him. That was something painful.

"You okay?" he asked through a yawn, "Looks like you're thinking pretty hard"

"Uh…yeah…I guess. Just a little confused I think." I bit my lip and sat on his bed, I hadn't noticed that I had followed him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…maybe another time." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, finally meeting the dark eyes of Jacob. "I'm sure I'll be hanging around here quite a bit."

"You dating someone around here?" my nose wrinkled and I shook my head.

"No, definitely not." He laughed at me and nodded, he walked into the bathroom to change while I waited.

Soon enough we were on the road, it only took minutes to get to the motel. "How long will you be in town?" he asked as I reached for the handle.

"Um…until I decide to leave I guess. I kinda just live here."

"In a motel room?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, well, we should hang out sometime then. Do you have a phone?" I scribbled my number on an old receipt that was on the floor. I reached into my bra, took out my phone, and let him put his number in. My phone had around 30 messages from Alice and Bella.

"Thanks for the ride, bye Jacob" I waved as he smiled and drove off.

My reflection in my phone screen wasn't a good one, my make-up was smeared and a bruise was slowly disappearing on my cheek. Fuck, what kind of person did Jacob think I was?

As soon as I got into the room I undressed then scrubbed my face clean, brushed through my hair and laid in bed reading through messages.

Days passed, school seemed pretty normal except Alice and Jasper had gone MIA. Bella said they'd be back. I knew it was a lie. I missed school again, I couldn't stop puking, probably wasn't a good idea to eat five-day old pizza. But whatever.

I cleaned myself up and changed into a new set of pj clothes, my phone lit up on the bed. 'Something's wrong, please get to my house now.' It was Bella. "God fucking dammit" I slipped on my shoes and jogged into the forest, shifting once I got a good amount in. I arrived at her house in no time. Edward was just pulling in, even I could tell something was very wrong. He didn't waste time getting into the house.

I texted Bella 'Be there soon' I wanted to wait and see what would happen. Edward came back out as quickly as he went in, sitting back in his car. Minutes passed and Bella arrived. Would it be wrong for me to eavesdrop? Probably. I didn't care.

I moved as close as I could while they walked, Bella's heart was going crazy.

I watched as he left, Bella was crying, speaking softly, but he was gone. I snarled and followed his trail as fast as I could.

"Stop following me" he stopped cold, his voice bitter and taking on a very dark turn. I let myself fold together, back into myself.

"Shut up, you fucking pretentious prick" I snarled, shoving him hard into the ground. "How fucking dare you lie to her face, how dare you rip her heart from her chest and crush it like it never meant anything to you! Get your disgusting, blood sucking ass up and you go back there and you beg for her forgiveness, beg for her! She doesn't deserve what you just did you fucking drama queen. You're in love with that girl and you're just going to fucking tear her down? Fucking destroy any progress she has made! I fucking hate you, and I hope you live for centuries to come, I hope you have to suffer with endless pain knowing you are the reason she is sobbing and broken. I hope you never have the pleasure of dying, you sick fuck!" I screamed, my breathing heavy. "Go and fix the fucking mess you've made!"

"No." he said as he stood, without thinking I sent him flying into a tree.

"No?! You're going to tell me no?! You're going to stand here hiding away any emotions you actually fucking have?! You fucking disgust me, you pretentious pig." I was seething, ready to explode. "She's breaking! And you're standing here like a fucking priss! 'Oh boo-who I'm such a victim, I'm so horrible, god I want to die and abandon the girl who thinks the sun shines out my fucking sparkly ass because I made a fucking mistake!' god I fucking hate you for everything you've done to her!"

"You don't understand, Andromeda"

"Oh fuck you. There is nothing to understand. She fucking does everything for you! And you can't do anything for her because you're fucking preoccupied with your self-loathing! Get over yourself! You're the most self-obsessed, egotistical, pretentious prick I've ever fucking known!"

"Andromeda!" I turned, Sam stood several feet away. I had only turned for seconds but Edward was already gone.

"You son of a bitch!" Sam was now holding me in place, it was dark now.

"He is gone; we must find Bella. Everyone is looking for her, Andromeda." I sighed, my heart and stomach heavy. I had left her when she needed me, I let my anger get the best of me. Again.


	4. Get ready for hell

**Hello nerds, here is another chapter of my story for yall. I own nothing except new characters and idea, I make no money from my shitty writing, and all the rights go to rightful owners. Check out my polyvore for character pictures and outfits Noellamonster. Thanks for reading!**

Months had passed and Bella still refused to see anyone, she was barely talking, barely eating. Charlie was worried out of his mind, her other friends at school didn't understand; if anything she was the butt of their crude jokes. Although she didn't even seem to hear them.

Another Saturday night came where Bella just laid in bed, her hair unwashed and the bags under her eyes as dark as ever. "I'll come by again tomorrow, try to get her out of the house." I sighed as I talked to Charlie.

"If I could just get that boy alone." He grunted, he was clueless. He didn't know how to handle a heart broken teen, especially not one he loved so dearly.

"I'm with you on that one."

"Take a day to yourself, you come trying every day. I appreciate it, and Bells will too when she gets better." He was tired, worried, worn down. He didn't know what to do and neither did I.

"Just tomorrow." I agree after a few minutes, "I'll be over Monday morning though." I yawned and waved bye to him as I started making my way back to the motel.

Sam Uley sat on the bed looking uncomfortable and impatient. "We've finished the ritual" he started, standing up from the bed. "We've reached out to the people who will be able to connect the dots and fill in what we're missing. As far as we've been able to tell you're a mix of Aztec and Mayan, both value jaguars a great deal." He smiled "I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you, honestly, it means a lot to me." I shifted, pulling my phone out of my pocket and sending a quick text to Jacob. We had been talking a lot these past months, he was worried about Bella too but she hadn't even talked to him since last year.

"I'll be on my way now." He stated, walking past me and out the door. He's a weird one.

'Want to come over? Don't feel like being alone.'

'Of course, be there soon.' He texted back instantly, I liked that about him.

Groaning as I stretched my half asleep limbs, my phone buzzed from a call from Charlie. "Hello?" I rubbed my eyes and checked the time on the alarm clock beside the bed. "God, it's only four" school started at six.

"I know, I know. She didn't even come downstairs yesterday." He sighed, "I've barely seen her all this week either, she just laid lifeless in bed. Only coming down for school, when you drag her down and watch as she eats a yogurt."

"I'm on my way, let me get dressed." I spoke through a yawn.

"I'm thinking of sending her home, her mom would know what to do."

"Or she'd be just as clueless and more alone." I was wide awake now, "Her mind is just trying to work through all these feelings, I'll be over. We can't just give up on her."

"I know." He huffed, "hurry over, is your mom even okay with you spending all your time over here?"

"Oh, yeah. She thinks it's great that I'm trying to help a friend."

"She raised a great girl." With that the line went dead, leaving me kicking the comforter.

"Fucking hell" I grumbled as I threw on clothes and went through my morning routine.

"Bella!" I called as I walked into her house, Charlie was sitting on the sofa eating a piece of toast. "Morning" I smiled and marched upstairs. "Let's go, get up and get yourself at least somewhat together."

Bella was just sitting on her bed, tying her converse. Then she just sat at the kitchen table, Charlie kept trying to talk with her but nothing seemed to pierce through the silent bubble around her.

"That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home." He snapped, Bella looked up from her soggy cereal and looked from me to Charlie in shock.

"I am home," she mumbled in a soft, confused voice.

"I'm sending you to Renee, to Jacksonville," he clarified.

Charlie watched with exasperation as Bella slowly grasped the meaning of his words.

"What did I do?" She visibly shrunk, her shoulders sagging. This was all Edwards fault, he abandoned her because of a mistake. She was alive and well, he should've been thankful for that, he shouldn't have even considered leaving her. He knew how much damage it would do. Maybe he thought it would make her hate him. But that obviously wasn't happening.

Charlie was scowling.

"You didn't do anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."

"You want me to get into trouble?" her mouth hung open, her eyes didn't hold the emotions her face and voice conveyed. She wasn't all here.

"Trouble would be better than this... this moping around all the time!"

"I am not moping around."

"Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better - that would be doing something. You're just... lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Her voice fell flat; she knew it too. Pain seeped into her warm brown eyes, hurting her father was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I don't want you to apologize."

"Then tell me what you do want me to do." She sounded so defeated.

"Bella," he hesitated, scrutinizing her reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."

"I know that." She grimaced, almost flinching at his words.

"Listen, honey. I think that - that maybe you need some help."

"Help?"

He paused, searching for the words again. "When your mother left," he began, frowning, "and took you with her." He inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me."

"I know, Dad,"

"But I handled it," he pointed out. "Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better." He stared at her, her gaze shifted back down to the cereal. "I think we both know it's not getting better."

"I'm fine."

He dismissed her words. "Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."

"You want me to see a shrink?" she snapped, looking surprised she was capable of expressing that much emotion right now.

"Maybe it would help."

"And maybe it wouldn't help one little bit."

"I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything," Bella's voice was deadpan, her expression virtually gone.

"Bella -" Charlie began, his voice thick.

"I have to get to school," Quickly she got up and dumped out her untouched cereal, letting it sit instead of cleaning it up like she always did. She grabbed my wrist before speaking again. "We'll make plans with Jessica," she called over her shoulder as she slung her school bag over her shoulder. "Maybe I won't be home for dinner. We'll go to Port Angeles and watch a movie."

"Wait, we?" I questioned as the door shut, she just looked at me apologetically. "Bella, you're not trying to get better. You're trying to forget everything, to block everything out and hide how you feel from your dad."

"No—" she started but I held up my hand to silence her, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Please, people don't get better this way. They get worse." It was silent after that, surprisingly we were the first to school. "I have to go tutor; I'll see you in class."

"You did ask her?" I sat on Bella's bed as she dropped her bag on the floor and slipped her wallet into her back pocket.

"Yeah, are you coming?" hope just barely crept into her words, "You don't have to." She knew I didn't like her friends too much, but why would I? Almost all of them made her uncomfortable and made jokes at her expense.

"Of course I'm going with you; I won't let you go through the torture alone."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips for a brief second, "She's not that bad, she's just different. Not even in a bad way."

"Sometimes" I shrugged.


	5. How can someone talk this much

**Hello peoples who bother to read my shitty writing. Here's a new chapter of Daffodils. I have to take a year off of school before starting college for medical reasons /and I'll be moving/ so I'll be able to post and write more. I still don't own anything except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check polyvore for character outfits and pictures Noellamonster**

It's not that I didn't like Jessica, it's just I found her continuous stereotypical teen babble agonizing and enough to make me want to jump out of the car into oncoming traffic. I mean, if there was any.

Right now she was going on about a 'horrible' date she had gone on that apparently was out of pity and then seemed to spiral out of her control. Typical of her. Oh and now she was comparing two very different guys and the pros and cons of dating either. In my opinion, which I didn't voice sadly, she shouldn't be with either. If there was a triangle the best thing to do was say fuck it. If a choice had to be made in the first place, then she obviously didn't care enough for either of them.

But then again I found dating pointless, I was a shifter. Dating was a waste of time and no matter how much I came to love a person it wouldn't matter, I would either out-live them by far or imprint on someone. Which would hurt everyone involved, if they even could understand it at all. That was another thing, normal humans wouldn't understand. They would either think I've lost my mind or they're losing theirs.

Bella wasn't a normal human; she was never meant to be a human. She has powers so great they manifest strongly as a mortal, as a vampire she would be one of the strongest; more than worthy of the Volturi.

"I thought we were getting food" I whined, they apparently thought it was appropriate to change plans while I emptied my bladder.

"After the movie" Bella informed me, "You can survive until then."

"Probably not" I huffed and stuck my tongue out, the smallest of smiles tugged at her lips.

"Is that all you think about?" Jessica's eyebrows scrunched together as she looked me over with a judging stare. "Food?"

"I'd say it's a good 75% of my daily thoughts." I shrugged.

"No wonder." Her snobby little voice made me want to punch her.

"No wonder what?"

"Oh, nothing" she shrugged as we walked to the screening room. "Just, maybe if you ate less you wouldn't be alone. And maybe grow out your hair, guys like girls with long hair." Her smile was mocking and crude, partly as if she actually believed the bullshit coming from her mouth.

"Well thank god I don't live to please guys and snobs like you."

"I was just trying to help!" she scoffed in disbelief, "It's just a thing, Bella knows that!" she turned to Bella, her hand on her shoulder. "Edward loved her hair, he always was playing with it."

Bella stopped cold, a certain familiar pain clouding her dark eyes. "You know, you're a real bitch Jessica." I shoved her as Bella started walking again and moved through the dimly lit room to find seats. Which wasn't hard.

The previews seemed to be even more painfully slow than usual, Jessica babbled on about something I honestly couldn't bring myself to care about and therefor don't remember what it was. I just know Bella was using how much Jessica talked to her advantage. She didn't have to muster up the strength to talk or think, she could just sit and act like the zombies on the screen.

I wanted to find Edward so badly, drag him back here to her so I could see the life return to her eyes and color to her cheeks. But I knew that if I did find Edward it would pointless, knowing him he's sitting somewhere listening to sad classical music while drowning in pretentious self-loathing.

I could drag Bella with me, my scent would mask hers enough for me to get her close to him. Let her work some sort of mate magic and get him to come back. Bella was twirling a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers, her eyes lazily watching the disfigured bodies on the big screen. Jessica's eyes were wide and her mouth was stuffed with popcorn to muffle her screams, she must not be a fan of horror movies.

It was an ordinary zombie movie, nothing breath taking and award winning. It was more indie than anything.

As we walked down the streets Jessica was babbling again, this time it was about how drool worthy the male lead was. He was a very muscled man with hazel eyes and mousy brown hair, not exactly my type.

Like an idiot, I wasn't actually paying attention to where Jessica was leading us. I had assumed she was smart enough to either guide us to her car or to a restaurant she liked. She had done neither. Instead we were on a very dimly lit street. I had a very time controlling the feeling of 'What the actual fuck Jessica' that washed over me.

I turned to look at her, as did Bella but much more apologetically than I had. Jessica wasn't looking at either of us. Her face was tense; she stared straight ahead and walked fast. As I watched, her eyes darted quickly to the right, across the road, and back again.

I glanced around myself for the first time. We were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, the streetlights started up again, and I could see, farther down, the bright golden arches of the McDonald's she was probably heading for. Wonderful, she was planning on poisoning us.

Across the street there was only one other open business. The windows were covered from inside and there were neon signs, advertisements for different brands of beer, glowing in front of them. The biggest sign, in brilliant green, was the name of the bar - One-Eyed Pete's. I wondered if there was some pirate theme not visible from outside. The metal door was propped open; it was dimly lit inside, and the low murmur of many voices and the sound of ice clinking in glasses floated across the street. Lounging against the wall beside the door were four men.

Was Jessica scared or something? I turned my attention back towards her. She clutched her purse to her side, her head turned down as she walked as fast as she could without breaking out into a full on run. She was trying not to draw any attention to herself, which was a first for Jessica.

As I was about to follow I notice that Bella had paused and was watching the men with too much interest, one looked up and locked eyes with her, a grisly smirk appearing on his darkened face.

"Bella?" Jessica hissed through clenched teeth. "What are you doing? Andy, get her!"

"Bella, let's go get fries." The look on her face was worrying me.

"I think I know them..." she muttered.

"Bella I swear to god…" I made a grab for her but she had done something I didn't expect. She started walking toward them, a spark igniting in her eyes.

"Bella! Come on!" Jessica's voice cracked with panic, she looked ready to leave us and make a run to her car. "Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed as she ran across the street where I was trailing after Bella. I wanted to see what she was going to do and why it lit her up when nothing else could.

"I'm not going in," she said absently, shaking her hand off. "I just want to see something..."

"Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Are you suicidal?"

That question caught her attention, and she turned to focus her eyes on Jessica. "No, I'm not."

"Jessica, go eat. I will make sure she's okay, get me some fries and…" I blurted out a decent sized order of food for Bella and I, I shoved cash into her hand and watched as she looked between the both of us and then start jogging toward the golden arches.

 **-Bella p.o.v**

"Bella, stop this right now!"

My muscles locked into place, froze me where I stood. Because it wasn't Jessica's voice that rebuked me now. It was a furious voice, a familiar voice, a beautiful voice - soft like velvet even though it was irate.

It was his voice - I was exceptionally careful not to think his name - and I was surprised that the sound of it did not knock me to my knees, did not curl me onto the pavement in a torture of loss. But there was no pain, none at all.

In the instant that I heard his voice, everything was very clear. Like my head had suddenly surfaced out of some dark pool. I was more aware of everything - sight, sound, the feel of the cold air that I hadn't noticed was blowing sharply against my face, the smells coming from the open bar door.

I looked around myself in shock.

"Go back to Jessica," the lovely voice ordered, still angry. "You promised - nothing stupid."

I was alone. Jessica was gone but only inches behind me stood Andy, her golden eyes reassuring me, her lips drawn into a tight line. Against the wall, the strangers watched, confused, wondering what I was doing, standing there motionless in the middle of the street.

I shook my head, trying to understand. I knew he wasn't there, and yet, he felt improbably close, close for the first time since... since the end. The anger in his voice was concern, the same anger that was once very familiar - something I hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime.

"Keep your promise." The voice was slipping away, as if the volume was being turned down on a radio.

I began to suspect that I was having some kind of hallucination. Triggered, no doubt, by the memory - the deja vu, the strange familiarity of the situation.

I ran through the possibilities quickly in my head.

Option one: I was crazy. That was the layman's term for people who heard voices in their heads.

Possible.

Option two: My subconscious mind was giving me what it thought I wanted. This was wish fulfillment - a

momentary relief from pain by embracing the incorrect idea that he cared whether I lived or died. Projecting what he would have said if A) he were here, and B) he would be in any way bothered by something bad happening to me.

Probable.

I could see no option three, so I hoped it was the second option and this was just my subconscious running amuck, rather than something I would need to be hospitalized for.

My reaction was hardly sane, though - I was grateful. The sound of his voice was something that I'd feared I was losing, and so, more than anything else, I felt overwhelming gratitude that my unconscious mind had held onto that sound better than my conscious one had.

I was not allowed to think of him. That was something I tried to be very strict about. Of course I slipped; I was only human. But I was getting better, and so the pain was something I could avoid for days at a time now. The tradeoff was the never-ending numbness. Between pain and nothing, I'd chosen nothing.

I waited for the pain now. I was not numb - my senses felt unusually intense after so many months of the haze - but the normal pain held off. The only ache was the disappointment that his voice was fading.

There was a second of choice.

The wise thing would be to run away from this potentially destructive - and certainly mentally unstable - development. It would be stupid to encourage hallucinations.

But his voice was fading.

I took another step forward, testing.

"Bella, turn around," he growled.

I sighed in relief. The anger was what I wanted to hear - false, fabricated evidence that he cared, a dubious gift from my subconscious.

Very few seconds had passed while I sorted this all out. My little audience watched, curious. It probably looked like I was just dithering over whether or not I was going to approach them. How could they guess that I was standing there enjoying an unexpected moment of insanity?

"Hi," one of the men called, his tone both confident and a bit sarcastic. He was fair-skinned and fair-haired, and he stood with the assurance of someone who thought of himself as quite good-looking. I couldn't tell whether he was or not. I was prejudiced.

The voice in my head answered with an exquisite snarl. I smiled, and the confident man seemed to take that as encouragement.

"Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned and winked.

I stepped carefully over the gutter, running with water that was black in the darkness.

"No. She's not lost." Andy's voice was casual, as if this was a normal conversation with someone we actually knew.

Now that I was closer - and my eyes felt oddly in focus - I analyzed the short, dark man's face. It was not familiar in any way. I suffered a curious sensation of disappointment that this was not the terrible man who had tried to hurt me almost a year ago.

The voice in my head was quiet now.

The short man noticed my stare. "Can I buy you a drink?" he offered, nervous, seeming flattered that I'd singled him out to stare at.

"I'm too young," I answered automatically.

He was baffled - wondering why I had approached them. I felt compelled to explain.

"From across the street, you looked like someone I knew. Sorry, my mistake."

The threat that had pulled me across the street had evaporated. These were not the dangerous men I remembered. They were probably nice guys. Safe. I lost interest.

"That's okay," the confident blonde said. "Stay and hang out with us. Both of you"

"Thanks, but I can't." Jessica was slowly making her way back, her eyes still wide and panicked.

"Oh, just a few minutes."

I shook my head, and turned to rejoin Jessica and Andy.

"Let's go eat," I suggested, barely glancing at her. Though I appeared to be, for the moment, freed of the zombie abstraction, I was just as distant. My mind was preoccupied. The safe, numb deadness did not come back, and I got more anxious with every minute that passed without its return.

"What were you thinking?" Jessica snapped. "You don't know them - they could have been psychopaths! I already have the damn food! I'm taking you home, I can't deal with you anymore Bella."

I shrugged, wishing she would let it go. "I just thought I knew the one guy."

"You are so odd, Bella Swan. I feel like I don't know who you are."

"Sorry." I didn't know what else to say to that.

When we go back in the car, she tuned the stereo back to her favorite station and turned the volume too loud to allow easy conversation.

I didn't have to struggle as hard as usual to ignore the music. Even though my mind, for once, was not carefully numb and empty, I had too much to think about to hear the lyrics.

I waited for the numbness to return, or the pain. Because the pain must be coming. I'd broken my personal rules. Instead of shying away from the memories, I'd walked forward and greeted them. I'd heard his voice, so clearly, in my head. That was going to cost me, I was sure of it. Especially if I couldn't reclaim the haze to protect myself. I felt too alert, and that frightened me.

But relief was still the strongest emotion in my body - relief that came from the very core of my being.

As much as I struggled not to think of him, I did not struggle to forget. I worried - late in the night, when the exhaustion of sleep deprivation broke down my defenses - that it was all slipping away. That my mind was a sieve, and I would someday not be able to remember the precise color of his eyes, the feel of his cool skin, or the texture of his voice. I could not think of them, but I must remember them.

Because there was just one thing that I had to believe to be able to live - I had to know that he existed. That was all. Everything else I could endure. So long as he existed.

That's why I was more trapped in Forks than I ever had been before, why I'd fought with Charlie when he suggested a change. Honestly, it shouldn't matter; no one was ever coming back here.

But if I were to go to Jacksonville, or anywhere else bright and unfamiliar, how could I be sure he was real? In a place where I could never imagine him, the conviction might fade... and that I could not live through.

 **-Andy p.o.v**

Charlie was waiting for Bella in the front room, the t.v was off and he looked like he had been pacing. He stood stoic, his arms folded tight over his chest with his hands balled into fists.

"Hey, Dad," She said absentmindedly, "Mind if I go over to Andy's?"

"Where have you been?" Charlie demanded, ignoring her question.

She looked up at him in surprise, this was the most emotion I've seen her show in months. "I went to a movie in Port Angeles with Jessica and Andy. Like I told you this morning."

"Humph," he grunted.

"Is that okay?"

He studied her face, his eyes widening as if he saw something unexpected. "Yeah, that's fine. Did you girls have fun?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "We watched zombies eat people. It was great."

His eyes narrowed. "You can go to Andy's" he finally said. She disappeared up the stairs and reappeared a few minutes later with a backpack, I still had the McDonalds.

"Bye dad" she allowed a quick hug before we departed.

"I want you to cut my hair." Her voice was tight, "It…it reminds me of him. Please"

"Of course." The minute we got into the motel room Bella shed her clothes and sat on the edge of the bathtub as I went at her long, wavy hair with the clippers.

Afterwards we ate the somehow still warm food then laid on the bed, she cried. Which, at this point, was music to my ears. She was going to make it through this. She was stronger, she was figuring things out. I just hoped I wouldn't end up having to rescue her from someone from that bar.


End file.
